Yuuko Kinoshita
|kanji = 木下 優子 |romanji = Kinoshita Yuuko |birthdate = August 24, 1995 |age = 16-17 18 (Actual) |gender = Female |eyes = Deep Green |hair = Brown |status = Alive |family = Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Younger twin brother) |class rank = Year 2 Class A |position = Vice Rep |suit = Heavy Armor |equipment = Jousting Lance |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Season 1 Episode 1 |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Emiri Katō |voiceactor = Brina Palencia |classrank = 2-A }}Yuuko Kinoshita (木下 優子, Kinoshita Yuuko) is a recurring character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is Class 2-A's Ambassador at Fumizuki Academy, and one of the top 10 students of her year and the older twin sister of Hideyoshi Kinoshita by three minutes. In the original Japanese series, Hideyoshi calls Yuuko "Aneue" meaning "older sister". She is also an unlockable character in the game Baka Test Shoukanjuu Portable. Shoukanjuu-yuuko.png Yuuko.jpg Yuuko Maid.JPG About Even though Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Yuuko's twin) is better at extra-curricular activities, Yuuko academic level is a lot higher than Hideyoshi's which is why she constantly calls him an idiot. She's very prideful, arrogant and easily agitated, unlike Hideyoshi who is always nonchalant. During her free time she reads her favorite Yaoi novel (meaning she's a Yaoi Fangirl). In season 2 episode 3, Me, That Girl, and a Stuffed Toy, she goes berserk when she realizes that there are in fact aspects in which she is completely inferior to Hideyoshi. For example, when Yuuko asked Hideyoshi to switch places with her because Ms. Youko Takahashi asked her to perform the school song in a new promotional video for the academy; Hideyoshi's response is "Are you serious? You're like the most tone-deaf person I've ever met in my life! And you have no sense of rhythm at all.", Yuuko's response is *punch* "What's wrong with you? It's like you wanna get punched.", and since she's the "intimidating" twin, she eventually convinced Hideyoshi to switch places by "threatening" his life. Also, later in that episode Hideyoshi pointed out to her (this is when they switched places and are in the gym storage room meeting secretively, having Yuuko point out Hideyoshi's mistakes while posing as her) that her skirt was a bit loose for him, of course then she punched him. After, there was a rumor said that Yuuko likes girls, and Hideyoshi's "breasts" are starting to develop. (Season 2, Summon the Beasts 2, episode 3, Me That girl, and a Stuffed Toy) Yuuko and Hideyoshi, despite being of different genders, are almost identical. Yuuko wears the girls uniform (a white and red shirt with a red tie and a red skirt), and wears two navy blue hair pins on the left side of her hair while Hideyoshi wears the boys uniform (a white and blue shirt with blue slacks), and wears two white hair pins. One on the left and one on the right. Also, their voices. Hideyoshi's is deep and Yuuko's is is somewhere in the middle. Class 2-F on the first day of the new year, Year 2 Class A declares a Summoner Test War against Year on them. Everyone in Year 2 Class F ties to avoid fighting Year 2 Class A because the difference in their scores. So Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 1-12Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Light Novel:Volume 1 by having Hideyoshi masquerade as Yuuko and insult Class 2-C and call them filthy pigs Year 2 Class F would never get to fight. However, even though their plan succeeded for some time (also provoked Year 2 Class D, E and B) they eventually had to fight using the whole school as their battle ground. As the fight was happening on the top of the old school building, Yuuko and Shouko Kirishima were closing in on victory, but when Akihisa Yoshii's avatar knocked over the schools bell accidentally, it crashed onto the roof forming a enormous pit which Shouko and Yuuko hangs from. Yuuji Sakamoto rushes over and grabs Shouko's hand but Yuuko already fell into the pit. It was declared a draw between Class F and A's Summoner Test War, but suddenly when Yuuji's avatar is struck and his score drops down to zero, and when Yuuji turns around to see who struck his avatar, it was Yuuko's avatar that was there. As Yuuko climbs out of the pit, and sees that everyone is looking at her she says, "Yes, we won! Wait, whats going on?" (something along there). After the incident the proud Yuuko bears a deep grudge against Hideyoshi and Class F for the incident. Shoukanjuu Yuuko's shoukanjuu wears heavy armor and wields a jousting lance. The Occult version is Bakeneko (Ghost Cat) influenced from "pretending" as a Bakeneko is a demon who pretends to be a cat.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime: Episode 2-12 In novel, its occult version is not revealed. Trivia * The name Yuuko 'means "excellence, superiority, gentleness" (優) ('yuu) and "child" (子) (ko). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-A Students Category:Class Ambassadors Category:Female characters